


光年之外

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff





	光年之外

1

“这里是丝路79号，现在是地球时间2079年10月29日，已出发共计507日。我是原本在睡眠舱的备用宇航员张颜齐，由于不明原因，原97号宇航员全部遇难，我被提前唤醒。经检验，飞船尾部和信号地图系统受到严重损伤，目前有效信号仅可接收到90光年范围，飞船保持高速跳动状态，飞船上能使用的生活必需品还够维持43天，目前正在等待救援，请收到信号的飞船回复。”

张颜齐发完今日的航天报告，摘下耳机，长叹一口气。

90光年，对地球上的他们来说，范围够大了，可对于诺大的宇宙来说，连尘埃都算不上。

对于飞船来说来说，信号地图系统损坏是最致命的，就像是在茫茫大海里迷了路，纵然其他一切都健全，也只能默默等死。

而90光年的发射半径，即使长期保持高速跳动，也基本等于没有。

可以这么理解，有一块很大很大的白色画板，画板上可能分布着几个还在移动的点，你也是其中之一，你要做的，就是在有限的资源存活时间里，在画板上随便跳动，期待能撞上另一个点。

能撞上么？他也不知道。

张颜齐随意地从桌子上拿起两片吐司片，抹了点老干妈，大口嚼着，眼睛死死地盯着前方的大屏幕。

宇宙里分布着很多很多的殖民基地与空间站，他们都在固定的地方，帮助人类文明完成在另一个地方的繁衍，如果能找到一个，或者找到一个的方向，或许就能找到修理工，找到救济补给，再不济，也可以留下来跟他们一起生活，至少能活命。

所以，如果张颜齐知道自己在哪的话，是可以跳动到已知最近的那个空间站或殖民地的。

但很糟糕的是，随着系统的损坏，张颜齐自己都不知道自己在哪里，也不知道该往哪个方向走，唯一能做的，就是依靠那90光年，看能否撞到一个范围内的殖民地或者其他飞船。

可是宇宙那么大，他只知道，飞船出事时在室女座Bβ235附近，但是出事后飞船已经随便瞎蹦跶了300多天，按照科技水平，谁知道他蹦跶到了哪里？

系统也没有办法辨认行星，总不能凭借肉眼去认吧，可是即使自己是航空航天的高材生，肉眼去认，那么多星球，标志性的就那几个，自己平时透过那扇大玻璃看到的，都是什么跟什么啊，怎么可能认得出来。

瓶子里的老干妈还剩一小半，还够吃，他很庆幸，之前的飞行员里有和他一样的中国胃，留了几瓶辣椒酱，还有腐乳，虽然配上吐司片吃有种中西混搭的诡谲，但是总比干吃好的多。

怎么就那么倒霉？

为什么出事？张颜齐甚至都不想去排查，天灾人祸的，两个总是至少占一个。兴许是有哪个大爆炸时的小碎石打到了，或许只是单纯的团队磨合出了问题，其中哪个人有什么报复社会的倾向，故意搞了鬼事……

无外乎这些前车之鉴。

丝路系列是为了进行更远的宇宙探索所设计出来的，参选的航天员，要随着飞船往宇宙深处飞行，直到找到距离可控范围内的下一个可居住殖民星球，然后就在那里进行初期建设。从地球飞到当前的探索边界，需要地球时间204天，然后探索时限是550天，需要在补给耗尽之前，返回最近的殖民地补给，然后再次探索。

说的好听点是为了人类未来发展奉献终生，说得不好听点，就是太空放逐。

所以张颜齐经常觉得，参加这个计划的人，或多或少，精神都有点不正常。再加上一群人长期密闭的生活在一起，团队磨合再好，天天见到那几个人也会烦，各种乱七八糟的东西汇总到一起，之前丝路系列出的事，都是人祸。

所以才有他这样的备用航天员嘛，等到原来那批人死光了，总要有个人把飞船开回去不是？

张颜齐吃完了手里的吐司片，抄起一瓶矿泉水，扭开盖子，灌了一口，把噎在喉咙里的面包片用水冲了下去。

荞麦面包的粗纤维总是剌嗓子，一大口下去，张颜齐差点觉得自己要被噎死。

吃饭，在空荡的飞船里走来走去，做做运维，时刻盯着那个破接收器的情况，然后睡觉，睡饱了再起来继续重复这样的日子。

人孤单的久了会抑郁的，看不到未来的希望也会抑郁，但是张颜齐好像还好，因为反正对他而言，在外太空这样呆着，总比回地球好很多很多。

张颜齐继续看着窗外，驾驶室的窗户是特别大的落地玻璃，没有灰尘的宇宙不曾弄脏它，光照过来，明亮透明，外面，是浩瀚的星海，环状，纺锤状，球状的，淡蓝色，暖黄色的，粉红色的星云，闪着各种各样的颜色，在如同丝绸般顺滑的黑色背景下，绚烂夺目。

“你好，请问听的到么，这里是丝路9号，我是丝路9号舰长任豪。”

一个声音，一个名字突然从很多日未运作的信号系统里冒出来。

2

“你要是真的想来，就在这份协议上签个字吧。”

空旷的办公室里，只放了一张桌子两把椅子，一个身着军装，头发简短有力的女人，将一份三四页薄的协议推给张颜齐：“签了我们就送你上去，只是你要想好，出去了就没法回来了，你在地球上的一切，家人，朋友，爱人，都再也见不到了。”

听到“爱人”两个字，张颜齐心理颤抖了一下。

他此时穿着一件半脏半旧的灰色卫衣，乱糟糟的头发耷拉在额头前。拿起协议，随便翻了下，然后拿起旁边的笔，签上了自己的名字。

每个男孩子都有一个去探索宇宙的，英雄的梦想，张颜齐也不例外，他也曾沉迷于那些漫画，小说，渴望亲眼见到星星，这也是他后来选择去读航空航天的原因。

但是他为什么选了丝路，则跟这个梦想，没什么关系。

他有个青梅竹马的男朋友，两个人从小学就认识，一起读书一起上课，分享一杯路边摊的饮料，被一起抓到在网吧打游戏，后来被发现了，跟家里闹翻了，家里断了他的生活费，几乎快饿死的时候张颜齐去当了兵，这才勉强没靠家里经济独立。

后来，后来张颜齐退役了，回到家才发现他那个青梅竹马，在他家人的安排下，乖乖地娶了后面楼里的姑娘，孩子都生了，生活在重庆某个闷热的角落，成为了千千万万的普通人之一。

家里逼着他结婚，他就报了丝路计划，本来就好的身体素质，加上优质的航空航天知识，他没有什么悬念的入选了，成为了79号的预备宇航员。

“想好了，这里没什么值得我留念的了。”张颜齐将笔帽扣上，把笔重重的砸在桌子上，起身离开了这个小房间。

一个人飘在太空里，终于没有了生活的重压和他人的眼光，可是，也剩下了和宇宙一样广阔的寂寞与空洞。

“收到收到，这里是丝路79号，我是79号预备宇航员张颜齐。”

张颜齐已经很久没有听到人的声音了，在听到这个偶然的信号时，他兴奋的都有些热泪盈眶了，赶紧停下了飞船的星际跳跃，留在了当前的这个信号区间。

这么大的宇宙，他居然还是撞到了一艘飞船，还是和自己一个系列的前辈。

“任豪。”张颜齐轻轻念着这个名字，一瞬间，无比熟悉。

那张放在无数丝路前辈里最好看的一张，长得好看的人总是最引人注目的，他们一群人去集训时，看着那个挂满前辈照片的荣耀墙，几乎所有人，第一眼看到的，都是那个在右上角第三行倒数第五个的人，也就是任豪。

无聊和烦躁的夜晚，也是很多个张颜齐这样的人，手冲时脑子里的幻想对象。

可是，如果没记错，丝路9号，已经是50年前的事了。

丝路9号，是丝路系列前期的探索之一，当时是前往狮子座星系NKL领域，那里现在已经被证明没有可以居住的星球，但是当时，丝路9号的12个人，在舰长任豪的带领下，依然勇敢的探索了NKL区域，但是在返程时不慎遇到乱流，为了保全资料，丝路9号用尽所有的能源，将装满资料的小仓送回地球，全舰留在了宇宙中，失去联系，生死未卜。

“你好，这里是丝路9号，我是任豪，丝路9号返程失败，从我醒来开始算，我已经被困在这里136天了，目前的氧气供给仅能继续维持78天，还好你们找到我了。”

对面的语气也很激动，像是看到了救世主。

“我不是救援队。”张颜齐有些尴尬的说：“我相信你也听到了我传的那段信息，我现在也是处在没有信号的状态，只能收到90光年范围的信息。”

“是么。”对面的人的语气显然有些失落：“我以为是救援队来了呢。”

“但是，我是一个航天工程师，我没记错，你们丝路9号只是没有能源了是吧，我们79号已经配备了最先进的光能系统，装到你们那里，或者最简单的，把你们的信号探测仪确定好方位，告诉我我们现在在哪里，我就能在时限内，通过星际跳跃找到最近的补给站，我们就都能获救。”张颜齐显然不想放弃，尝试着用自己的知识与对方沟通方案。

“真的么，我们离开不到两年，地球的技术就进步到这个程度了么？”对面的声音一下子激动起来，像是重新点亮了灰暗的蜡烛。

“那个。”张颜齐咽了一口口水：“我们离开的时候，已经是2078年了，我没记错，你们离开的时间，应该是2027年吧。”

“是的。”对面似乎很惊讶：“你的意思是，你来自未来？”

“不不不，不是我来自未来，而是你来自过去。”张颜齐反驳了一句，不过好像并没有区别：“你出发的时候，我爸爸还在上小学呢。你们9号的英勇事迹，也是我们这些后辈一直的学习对象。”

“啊……”对面的声音变得有些慌张：“所以我们9号飞船上发生的事，你们都知道了？”

“是啊，你们为了保护资料，用掉了所有能源，把资料送回了地球，然后整个飞船失去能源供给，留在宇宙。”张颜齐复述了他听到的英雄故事。

对面听了这个故事，似乎犹豫了一会，然后笑了出来。

“如果真的是那样，那我现在，是在用什么跟你沟通呢？”

3

任豪被选上丝路计划的时候，他周围所有的人，都崩溃了。

那时候的丝路计划，跟现在也没什么区别，或者说，就像所有的科技发展所必须经过的那样，需要有一些人，牺牲自己的小我，去照顾整个人类社会和文明。

可是不是谁都有这样的思想觉悟的，被选上的人，即使已经做好了所有的思想准备，被宣布的那一刻，看着自己周围的一切，还是会有不舍。

“你还会回地球么？”更衣室里，在准备开发布会之前，一个比任豪稍微高一点的男孩子，紧紧地抱着他。

那时候的任豪24岁，抱着他的是他18岁的小男友，叫赵让，指挥部的，据说是连跳四级的战略天才。

他先追的任豪，那种尽力不被人发现，暗戳戳地追，给他偷偷买花，写情书，每天早安晚安的追。

两个男人的恋情，在50年后张颜齐的时代尚不被所有人接受，就更别说那个时候了。

“虽然肯定不会回地球了，但是会在那里建设殖民啊，以你的天分，到时候升官了，再把我调回来，或者我们一起去建设那个伊甸园，不也很美好么？”

任豪细心地帮赵让理着领子，深蓝色的航天局军装把赵让的身材显得尤为苗条，这一去不知道要多久才能再见，他也很不舍，但是国家任务在身，也没有什么选择了。

“还是后一个吧，我们一起去建设一个，只属于我们的地方。”赵让轻轻噙上了任豪的嘴唇。

吻的质感，他身上淡淡的洗衣粉香味，现在仿佛还在身边环绕。

飞船的探索很顺利，照理来说，因为探索区域并未发现合适的居住区，所以，他们应该返航到最近的开普勒64号基地进行能源补给，然后等待下一步的探索任务。可是就像最开始说的，一段飞行的失败，无非天灾人祸两种原因，不幸的是，任豪两个都遇到了。

朋友一起出去旅行，十天就可能互相厌倦，回来后老死不相往来。很多情侣，一旦一起度蜜月，回来的飞机上可能就分手了……高密度的决策体现的价值观差异，生活唯一出现的人群的反复刺激，都会滋生矛盾，这些，在漫长的星际旅途中，更可怕。

事情的起因是四个男宇航员同时看上了一个女宇航员，彼此大打出手互相看不爽。女宇航员别的不行，绿茶婊段位高的一批，四个宇航员被她迷得团团转，她却不做选择，最终，一个宇航员公报私仇，在外勤中，放掉了另一个人的绳子，将他永远留在了宇宙里。

任豪给出了警告，国家给出了处罚，当然，那时候大家对宇航员的这些，还不像现在这样，没有清楚的认识，还觉得他们都是和睦的，所以这些也不能告诉大众。

一旦发现法律的边界在民愿，一切都会在落地的那一刻被掩盖，故事就一发不可收拾了。

任豪从被下药中醒来的时候，整个9号飞船，已经空无一人了。

能源系统被破坏，仅能维持飞船内部的使用，无法做实质性移动，信号定位失败，任豪只知道，自己似乎是在围着什么东西转，引力带着飞船移动，所有的人，要么变成血淋淋的尸体，要么彻底消失不见。

与地球的联系被切断，传统发射方法，到地球的时候，估计自己已经死了。

任豪捏着鼻子处理了这些曾经的同伴的尸体，用了很多的纸擦干净了血迹，氧气换过一遍，空气里的血腥味也消失了。

从那天开始，他也只能，日复一日的发送信息，并且时刻紧盯着接收器，希望能收到什么信号。

不知道赵让知道自己失联后，会不会疯了一样来找，像是《火星救援》那样，用尽一切办法，也要救他回来，也不知道地球那边会怎么评判这里的一切，他这个舰长太不合格，不知道会不会连累到家人。

如果能回去，他再也不想出来了，他只想做个每天在家里做饭洗衣服的小男人，哪怕别人再怎么说他议论他，他都无所谓了，因为比起死亡和寂寞，那些都不算什么。

年少的他，沉迷漫威，《复仇者联盟四》上映的时候，惊奇队长发着白光，将宇宙中等死的钢铁侠扛回了地球，飞船落地的那一刹那，金色的头发随风飘扬，那个回眸真的很美。

任豪也在等，等那个来救他的惊奇队长。

4

“所以，你的意思是，你们当时失联，是因为内部起了矛盾？”张颜齐听着任豪在信号那头缓缓讲述着丝路9号里发生的一切，感觉像是看了一部狗血的科幻爱情偶像剧。

“是啊，我倒是很感谢他们。不过按照我睡的时间来看，他们应该是准备把休眠剂当成了安眠药，以为剂量下够就能让我永远沉睡下去，没想到，却只是睡的更久了。”任豪打趣到。

说起过去总是沉重的，也难怪张颜齐根本不打算去寻找79号失联的原因，知道了徒增烦恼，又何必呢？虽然也能偶尔看到一些蛛丝马迹，大概能猜到原因，但是不去找，就能骗过自己说不知道。

“所以，为什么地球那边要把我们当成英雄呢，明明我们，连狗熊都不算。”任豪看气氛有些尴尬，继续问道。

“大概是当时，还觉得群众对这种事接受不了吧，就美化了，你们也确实可能是第一个出问题的飞船，不过到我们这时候啊，都无所谓了，大家都知道了，也接受了，所以组建团队时格外小心，但是还会有问题，这才有我这种备用航天员。”张颜齐说出了自己的想法。

“我想也是，但是，我觉得，可能有另一个原因。”任豪的声音，透过模糊不清的信号器，也能听出有些犹豫：“你认不认识一个人，叫赵让？”

“当然认识，他可是我们的司令。”张颜齐还没反应过来为什么任豪要问赵让，便如实回答了。

“哦，是么，那太好了。”任豪的声音变得很小，似乎暗暗有放心下来。

“为什么要问他，是你当时的朋友么？”张颜齐推了一下时间，赵司令今年快70，的确算是任豪的同龄人。

“是的，是很好的朋友。”任豪念念道，声音里有些心不在焉。

张颜齐似乎猜到了什么，这样的语气他很熟悉，熟悉的像是照镜子，看到了曾经自己的故事。

“赵司令，不会是你曾经的男朋友吧？”张颜齐的语气变得很八卦：“我忽然想起来，我们很多跨越性的技术，像是超量信号地图，光子引擎，都是赵司令一手创造的，他也一直在宇宙里搜寻曾经废弃的飞船，我还以为是为什么呢，原来是在找你，看来，修改历史，他也参加了不少啊。”

“不是。”另一边的任豪脸有些红了，声音也开始变得娇滴滴的：“就是很好的朋友。”

“是，是很好的朋友。”张颜齐无奈的笑了笑：“你现在还维护的这么好干什么呢，一个他功成名就了，另一个，我们俩现在前不着村后不着店的，谁还能听到了，说出去不成？”

任豪听了张颜齐的话，说的确实有道理，一下子回到了现在的处境。

“那他现在呢，他还好么？”任豪默默问。

虽然张颜齐已经说了他是总司令，已经名垂青史，但是任豪还在问，张颜齐也明白，他在问什么了。

“他……他结婚挺晚的。”张颜齐知道自己瞒不过去了，他原本准备撒谎，但是之后总是可能说漏嘴，与其那时候被打脸再让人家伤心一次，不如现在讲实话。

“是么？”任豪的声音开始变得有些颤抖：“那他夫人，对他还好么？”

“挺好的，是前国母的亲妹妹，为人非常和善，也帮了赵司令很多。”张颜齐的声音逐渐变小。

“那他有孩子了么？”任豪说出口的时候，就觉得自己问了句废话，但是，现在他脑子已经完全空白了。

“有了吧……孙子应该都挺大的了，毕竟50年了。”张颜齐似乎想到了自己曾经的经历，也不忍心再说下去了。

一片沉默，只能听到电波轻微的声音和飞船转动的声音。

“前辈，你不会哭了吧？”张颜齐用全力捕捉着对面的声音。

“没有，就是想到一些过去的事，感觉有些物是人非而已。”任豪的语气听着显然有些哽咽：“不说这个了，咱们赶快想想，之后怎么办吧，我们飞船现在的能源，不足以飞离现在这个环游的行星，可能只能你来找我了。”

“可是我的地图定位系统是坏的，我能接收到你的信号，只能说明你在我90光年范围内，以我为中心，90光年范围那么大，不能使用高速的星际跳跃，我怎么知道你在哪里。”张颜齐又何尝不想找到任豪，毕竟那样很大概率就能得救，但是就像在宇宙中用光速引擎乱跳去找一个范围内的飞行器一样，不用光速引擎，在90光年内找一个飞船， 一样是纯凭运气。

“不不不，你不能这么假设，你忽略了一个很重要的点。”任豪语气变的有些激动：“我们的信号系统并没有你们那么先进，只能做到7光年范围内的及时通讯，我们能够及时通讯，说明，你在我们6光年范围内。”

听到任豪的分析，张颜齐一下子精神起来，如果说90光年是凭运气，7光年范围的圆，只要行程设置没有问题，现有的探索用引擎，是能够在20天内找到的。

“我的补给还能用43天，你的补给还能用78天，极限范围下，我能在第19天找到你，还剩24天，如果你能帮我确定我们当前的位置，我就能在20天内找到最近的补给基地，我们就能得救。”张颜齐越分析越激动。

“话是这么说，但是我也不知道，我在哪个位置，怎么帮你确定。”任豪仍然在冷静的分析着。

“我们的零件没法修好我们的光子信号地图，但是修好你们的信号系统，至少修好你们的信号定位是没有问题的，毕竟是50年前的老技术了，哪怕修不好，投射出周围的星系，我也能通过我这边的离线地图比对出位置，只要有位置，我就知道方向。”张颜齐解答了任豪的问题。

“那你，好厉害啊。”任豪也不知道说些什么，听着张颜齐滴水不漏的方案，也不知道说些什么，只能感叹一句。

张颜齐一下子脸红了。

就像前文说的，曾经那段日子里，任豪的那张照片，曾是他梦里最绮丽的身影，是一种，带着英雄气质的性感，高高在上，遥不可及却因此显得格外有诱惑力。

而当下，他不仅夸了自己，自己，还要去做那个英雄，拯救他，并和他一起寻找新的生机。

5

“哈喽，睡美人，今早吃的什么啊？”张颜齐穿着白汗衫，一边刷牙，一边跟信号那头的聊天。

“你才睡美人，我例检都做完了，倒是你睡得比较久吧。”任豪一边给自己找早餐，一边回怼了一句。

“你睡了50年，起来时代都变了，还不算睡美人？”张颜齐调笑着，吐掉了漱口的水，打开龙头洗了把脸，然后拿毛巾擦干净。

为什么时代会不一样，张颜齐想不通，最后，两个人都接受了任豪被下了超剂量休眠剂，然后睡了50年这个说法。

“你们那时候，小时候听的童话故事还是这些么？”任豪换了个话题：“我以为你们会有新的童话呢。”

“经典永远流传嘛。”张颜齐套上航空服，准备待会出仓做个检修。

“那你有没有听过比较新的，给我讲讲呗。”任豪似乎对这个话题很感兴趣。

“没有，还是中世纪和古代那些，什么小红帽，灰姑娘，女娲补天，一千零一夜什么的。”张颜齐想了半天，好像真的没有什么任豪没听过的。

时光荏苒，因为人对基本价值观的认知没有变，童话永远没有过时。

“我跟你说，我这里有老干妈。”张颜齐一边像个孩子一样跟任豪炫耀着，一边把辣椒酱涂抹到荞麦面包上。

“呵呵，我这还有火锅底料呢。”任豪听着张颜齐的炫耀，两个人都能听出彼此语调里的蜀地口音，在宇宙里吃辣，也就成了他们的共同点之一。

“哈哈哈哈，我忘记了，你的一个后辈，丝路56号吧，就是因为吃火锅没处理好，结果飞船废弃了，从那之后，就不让带火锅了。”张颜齐解释到：“不过无所谓了，你先别吃，等我找到你那天，我们俩再吃，我好久没吃火锅了。”

“好的好的，我等着你。”任豪笑着说：“就是没有毛肚和鹌鹑蛋，只能下点午餐肉什么的。”

“行了别要求那么高，有个汤喝我都行，还毛肚……我在这拿老干妈放荞麦面包吃，每天吃的我都快噎死了。”张颜齐抱怨道。

“哈哈哈是的，太空很难吃热食，基本都是冷餐，我之前也吃了很久的压缩饼干来着。”任豪这边也拿起一片面包，配了点干蓝莓，咬了下去。

“不过我偶尔会去做点东西，仿生厨房可以炒菜，但是我原材料比较少，厨艺也不好，基本不去做就是了，热菜我还是更喜欢直接用烤箱，什么东西加点海盐加点黑胡椒，垫一片芝士，烤一烤都好吃。”张颜齐席地而坐，一边吃早饭，一边跟任豪继续聊着。

“那看来这50年，吃这一块大家并没有什么进步嘛，我这边也是仿生厨房和烤箱，吃的也和你差不多。”任豪感觉有些噎，喝了一口水。

“中国人吃了几千年，不也就是那些东西，还能变出什么花来。”张颜齐吃完了手里的面包，起身来，拿起头盔：“我出去做外部检修了，检修完就可以去找你了，晚上再聊。”

“好的，晚上见。”任豪回了一句，声音消失了。

里面穿的航天便服是深蓝色，左胸绣着鲜亮的红旗，走到出口，一点一点套上了厚重的白色外用航天服，背上氧气罐，戴上头盔，捆好安全绳，拖着沉重的身体，按下右侧的按钮，清空内部空气，解除重力设定，飞船里的一切，漂浮起来，世界变得安静，张颜齐只能听到自己的心跳和呼吸声。

缓缓开门，将安全绳卡好位置，面对着浩瀚的宇宙，纵身一跃，却不会坠落。

“尾部推进器，安全。”

“侧翼光能反应版，安全。”

“头部信号系统，故障。”

张颜齐曾经幻想过很多次，自己行走在太空中会是什么样子。脑子里的画面总是局限于现有视频创造的想象力，大概就是巨大的飞行器在缓缓转动，穿着宇航服的自己，慢慢移动着，拿着各种各样奇形怪状的高科技工具，到处敲敲打打，背后背着包下面会有或是蒸汽，或是火光的推进器，他要很认真把控，不要飞的太过。

实际操作下来，别的都一样，只是他没有猜到，每次外勤，那种只能感受到自己的，封闭的压抑。

检修完成，进门之前，张颜齐看了一眼背后浩瀚的星海，诺大的宇宙，灿烂空洞。虽然只有7光年，但是还是有上亿个星星，任豪究竟在哪个行星系，他们的生机，究竟在哪里？

关上门，解下安全绳，按下按钮，重力恢复，空气再次填充，漂浮在飞船里的各种东西，“咣当”一下全部砸在地上。

张颜齐摘下头盔，头发已经汗湿了，刘海分成几条，耷拉在额头上，他大喘着气，脱掉厚重的宇航服，里面的便服也已经贴在了身上，他随手脱掉外衣，往浴室去了。

温热的水淋在身上，外出的心悸还在，张颜齐一只手捂着左胸口，大幅度的调整着呼吸，浴室里氤郁的水蒸气钻进身体里，带着蒸馏水独特的味道。

6

“哈喽睡美人，我检查回来了，没有什么问题，待会就开始找你了。”张颜齐拿毛巾擦着头发，再次开始跟任豪聊天。

“我今天又观察了一下周围，感觉我是在围绕着一颗8行星的恒星星系转，少于八的星系你可以直接跳过了，这样又能节省一点时间了。”任豪也说了今天自己的行程：“早上听说你吃了老干妈，我今天也克服懒癌，去仿生厨房做了一顿饭。”

“是么，我还没吃呢，饿了一天呢，看看待会去吃点什么。”张颜齐听着那边的话，笑着说。

“那你赶快去做吧，我这边可是吵了青椒肉丝和番茄炒蛋呢。”任豪的语气里有点小骄傲。

“这么简单的菜啊，我还以为你会做很多好菜呢。”张颜齐喝了一口水。

番茄炒蛋，不是是个人都会做么，经常，不会做菜还要吹自己会做菜的人，才会炒番茄炒蛋吧。

“有的吃就不错了，你还挑起来了，你会做什么啊你就说我？”任豪似乎有些生气，但是更多的还是玩笑。

“我会做的可多了，麻婆豆腐，回锅肉，梅菜扣肉，哪个不比你番茄炒蛋厉害。”张颜齐吹着牛，他虽然确实会做一点，但是也没有吹的那么厉害。

“噫，还梅菜扣肉，太空里谁给你梅菜扣肉，你既然这么厉害，你来了一定要给我做一桌。”任豪语气里有些不屑。

“你是我谁啊我给你做，你找你的赵司令给你做去，我才不给你做。”张颜齐听到任豪要吃他的菜，知道自己牛吹过了，赶紧怼了一句回去。

那边没有再说话，空气一下变得很安静。

张颜齐意识到，自己好像说错了话。

“我走的时候他才18岁，他怎么给我做啊。”沉默了一会，任豪小声说。

“对不起啊，我不该提他的。”张颜齐发现自己把天聊死了，毕竟一个是前辈，一个是自己的司令，还是选择了道歉。

“没事没事，我跟他回不去了，也倒没有什么不能提的。”任豪的声音并没有那个词那么释然。

“好啦是我不对，作为交换，我也给你讲一个我的故事好啦。”张颜齐有些无奈。

“其实吧，我跟你差不多，我喜欢的那个人，在我当兵的时候，被家里逼着也结婚生子了，我回去找他的时候，他孩子都会说话了。你想想，赵司令是觉得你回不来了，才选择了别人，而且他结婚挺晚的，应该也是找你找了很久，说不定在他心底里，还是很爱你的。但是我不一样，那个人，只是单纯受不了家里的压力，我都为了他参军，和家里半决裂了，但是他呢，说结束就结束了，连个话都没有，真要比，我可比你惨多了。”

张颜齐本来是不想回想这段故事的，但是说着说着，竟然觉得自己心里也释然了。

“为什么，你们两家是仇家么？”任豪似乎有些疑惑。

“他也是男的。”张颜齐看任豪似乎没有听懂，笑着解答到。

“哦，是这样的么，抱歉啊，我以为……”任豪的声音里带着一丝理解和宽慰。

“哈哈哈哈，我看啊，丝路目前送上天一百多艘飞船，送出去几千人，估计是这个情况的，也就是我们俩了，结果，我们俩就被留在了宇宙里，你说，会不会真的是上帝觉得我们离经叛道，故意把我们流放到这个地方的啊。”张颜齐开着玩笑，他对这件事看的很开，对于他们来说，自由，真的遥不可及。

“我倒觉得吧，他可能也是真的身不由己，我相信他是真的很喜欢你，你也是真的很喜欢他，但是很多时候这种事情不是两个人互相喜欢就可以在一起的，天时，地利，人和，缺一不可，缺一点，都是错过。”任豪变得很认真。

“不知道，我都无所谓了，反正现在流浪在宇宙里，未来即使获救了，也是在另一个星球了，会有全新的生活，这些，都不重要了。”张颜齐很坦然，这是他选择丝路计划的原因，逃离，重新开始，就是他所有的希望。

“在我们那个年代，有一个作家很受推崇，叫三毛，她好像说过一句话，我印象特别深，大概意思就是，两个人，就像宇宙中的两个星球，在飞行中，发着不同的光，他们在试探，在寻找，有时候，遇到的光太强，两颗星球都会受伤，有的时候，遇到的光太弱，没法吸引起来，只有他们遇到彼此，才会刚刚好，不强不弱，互相吸引，变成双星，然后连接着彼此，互相环游。”任豪轻轻地说。

“可能他，注定不是那颗会跟你一起环游的星球吧。”

7

“检验第四天，目前已经经过4692个八行星及以上星系，并没有找到你。”

张颜齐百般聊赖的跟任豪汇报着情况，从那天晚上开始，在这个未知星系里，他依靠缓速发动机，一个一个地穿梭在每个行星之间，利用反应雷达搜索着，并没有找到任豪的飞船。

“辛苦啦，反正肯定会找到吧，无非是花费一点时间而已。”任豪安慰着张颜齐。

“是啊，没事，慢慢找吧。”张颜齐随意的回答着：“就是想早点吃到火锅而已。”

“你就记得火锅，那我还想吃到你做的菜呢。”任豪苦笑不得。

“怎么了，我都好多年没吃火锅了，当然期待喽，而且，万一最近的那个补给站走的路程比较远，早点找到，活下去的机会更大嘛。”张颜齐一板一眼的说着。

“好了，你说的都有道理，我说不过你，好吧。”任豪笑着回答。

这几天跟张颜齐的相处还算愉快，或许是因为本来两人都是蜀地的人，任豪问一问家乡的发展，张颜齐八卦一下航天局高层年轻时的日子，时代隔阂太大，反倒却没有了隔阂。

“你当时，为什么要做这一行啊？”任豪忽然问起来。

“不是跟你说了嘛，我男朋友结婚了，我跟家里又闹翻了，所以就面试了，就过了。”张颜齐还是这个口径。

“不是，这是你为什么要来丝路，我是问你，你为什么要做航空航天，选个商科什么的，能养活自己，养活男朋友，不是更有底气么？”任豪追问道。

“不知道，高考分数高，这个专业最吃香，我的成绩高不成低不就，不选这个专业，分数亏了。”张颜齐继续打着哈哈。

“这样啊。”任豪看张颜齐没有打算继续说下去，也没有再追究：“我们早期，还没有你们那么随意，都是很认真的想给国家做贡献，才选了这个方向，毕竟，小时候看夜空，虽然成都不经常能看到星空，但是偶尔能看到的时候，真的很美，很震撼，我那时候就觉得，一定要进到宇宙一次，哪怕只是能近距离看一下夜空，我就满足了。”

“那你还真是浪漫啊，我生活的时候，除了灯光，晚上什么都看不到，重庆的天总是阴的，所以我，就不会有什么看星星的想法。”张颜齐听着任豪的故事，心里到底还是有些悸动的。

没有过想法和热爱的人，是不会做这一行的，只是有时候，做着做着，热情就被磨灭了。

或者说，其实张颜齐心底里，是有些怨恨这个行业的，那种因为懊悔所带来的怨恨，就像任豪说的那样，如果他当时选择的是另一个专业，好好学习，好好找工作，尽早财务自立，说不定，他和那个人，现在的结果就很不一样，如果不是因为自己对所谓梦想的执拗，现在的生活，说不定就是他最想要的样子。

可是梦想就是人最想要的样子啊，放弃理想换来的日子，又怎么算最想要的样子。

“难道你们，就没有什么英雄主义情结嘛？我们以前看《海贼王》，看《火影忍者》，看《妖精的尾巴》，这些日漫，核心都是英雄主义嘛，小时候想做有超能力的英雄，后来成为各个岗位的英雄，成为一个默默无闻付出也好，能被大众记住的人也好，大家都很高兴，觉得很值得的。”任豪似乎想到什么开心的事，还在坚持说着。

“那都是小男孩的时候了，你别告诉我，你都奔三的人了，每天还在想这些。”张颜齐听着任豪关于英雄，关于梦想的话，觉得有些可笑。

“这跟年龄没关系吧，虽然确实是我还是个小男孩的时候会想的事情，但是，确实是支撑我们那一代去往前的动力啊，该怎么说，对，航空航天精神。”任豪听着张颜齐不屑的语气，十分不能理解。

“以前人们把你们当英雄，是因为你们是开拓者，是因为你们人少，后来到了我们这里，谁还在意你是谁，他们可能对哪个明星的私事如数家珍，对于我们，知道我们叫什么就不错了。”张颜齐话说的很残酷：“第一个吃螃蟹的人会被永远记住，第二个以后，就什么都不是了。”

“可是你不是说，你记得我么？”任豪笑出了声：“说明，还是会有后辈，记得我们的吧。”

“那是因为……”张颜齐没想到任豪在这提了一嘴，一时不知道该怎么回。

“那是因为什么？”任豪继续追问道。

“是因为你那张照片好看啊，你以为是什么。”张颜齐看也瞒不住了，干脆说了出来。

“可是这个世界上好看的人那么多，你能记住我，除了那之外，更多的，不还是因为我在那张，代表着为中国航天所付出的荣誉墙上么？”

8

“检验第七天，目前经过超八星系26897个，仍然没有找到你。”

张颜齐又盯了一天的星系，晚上，拖着疲惫的身体，跟任豪报告了今天的结果。

“已经过了平均数的一半了，无论怎么样，运气最坏的情况下，一周后就能见到了。”任豪能听出张颜齐语调里的疲惫，安慰他到。

“我没事，倒是你，一个人呆着，也没事做，会不会无聊啊？”张颜齐问了一句。

“遇到你之前，我都一个人呆了那么久了，肯定能给自己找到事情打发时间啦，你放心。”任豪笑着回答：“感觉你好辛苦，一天到晚盯着那个仪器，我都有些不好意思了，却也没法帮你。”

“还好还好，就当是工作了，习惯了也就那样。”张颜齐瘫坐在驾驶舱的椅子上，高度集中看几千个星系，不是说的那么轻松的，但是男人嘛，嘴上总是喜欢逞强的。

“你都做些什么啊，我也学习学习，打发打发时间。”

“我啊，我干的事可多了，学做饭，唱个歌，看看书，检修设备，哪样不浪费事件，总是不知不觉的，时间就过了。”任豪细数着自己平时的活动。

“你还唱歌啊，喜欢什么歌啊，唱来听听啊。”张颜齐没注意别的，注意到了唱歌。

“算了吧，我唱歌很难听的，就是哼着玩，而且讲真，我听的歌，对我来说都快算是上世纪的老歌了，更何况是你。”任豪没有正面回答。

“谁说得，我最喜欢的歌手，比你年纪大好么，我特别喜欢你们那个时代的音乐，说不定，你说的歌，我听过，甚至会唱，非常喜欢呢？”张颜齐反驳着。

他的确很喜欢任豪那个时代的歌，他总觉得，那时候流行简简单单的钢琴吉他配上清凉的人声，才是音乐最本真最打动人的时候，他的时代，音乐越来越花里胡哨，他真的爱不起来。

“那你说说，你听过哪些啊，你肯定听的，都是那些最大众的，我喜欢的歌手很小众哦，你肯定不知道。”任豪卖了个关子。

“可别，我给你数数啊，我最喜欢的，不知道你知不知道田馥甄，《你就不要想起我》，《寂寞寂寞就好》，梁静茹的《可惜不是你》，陈洁仪的《心动》，还有王菲的几乎所有歌。”张颜齐列举着他喜欢的那些歌和歌手，像是清点着美好的记忆。

“我就说吧，你肯定听的是大主流，不过这些我确实也很喜欢就是了，但是我最喜欢的歌手，叫杨乃文，不知道你知不知道……”任豪笑着说。

“左手的你呀，  
右手的你呀，  
知己的花衣裳，  
世界本该是你诚实的模样。”

任豪没有想到，当他提到杨乃文的时候，张颜齐直接唱了出来，还是那首他最喜欢的《推开世界的门》。

张颜齐平时说话时声音很钝，唱起歌来，却出奇的，很有磁性，像是一瓶封藏了很长时间的清酒，打开的那一刻，酒香醇厚，却仍然带着清凉的底蕴。

“这是我最喜欢的歌，《推开世界的门》，我想你既然喜欢杨乃文，肯定听过这首歌吧。”张颜齐哼完四句，像是想到了什么，声音低沉的说了一句。

“年少的轻狂，  
迟暮的伤，  
都等着被她原谅，  
原来你就是我赎罪的渴望。”

任豪接完了后面的四句，声音很轻，像是丛林里走出了一只小鹿，梅花形状的小蹄子，打在草地上的声音。

“好巧啊，这也是我最喜欢的歌。”

9

“今天是检验第九天，目前经过超八行星32478个，没有看到补给站，也没有找到你。”

张颜齐像过去的八天那样，打开信号接收器，跟任豪讲了自己今天的情况。

“效率越来越高了呢，太好了，只是感觉，这个星系比我们估计的要大呢。”任豪似乎已经守在那里很久，张颜齐一发消息，就赶紧回了一句回来。

一起唱出《推开世界的门》的时候，张颜齐感觉有些不对，关于他和任豪的关系，好像有些变化了。

起初他以为，一切只是因为这茫茫宇宙，他们俩只拥有彼此，所以，会变得逐渐依赖彼此，会因此产生一些乱七八糟的情感，但是后来觉得，即使能清楚的认识到这种感情生发在特定的环境下，自己还是会不由自主地陷进去。

这些日子里，他和任豪每晚睡觉前，都要聊一聊，从梦想，到爱好，八卦，球星，看过的书……他是这个无声的宇宙里唯一会跟自己说话的人，每次，张颜齐都在期待，他期待能找到任豪，却也担心，当两人见面之后，这一切，现在存在的，属于他们之间的美好，会不会随着生还而消失。

“张颜齐，我想起来一个事，你没遇见我之前，是怎么打发时间的啊，说出来，我学习一下。”今晚的交流，从任豪的一个问题开始。

“睡觉等死喽，还能干嘛。”张颜齐心里还在想着自己和任豪的关系，回答的很敷衍。

“你骗谁呢，我自己也试过，睡久了后就怎么都睡不着了好嘛。”任豪对张颜齐的回答并不满意。

“你都睡了五十年了当然不想再睡啦。”张颜齐怼了一句回去：“我之前可是没怎么好好睡过觉，当然要趁机补补了。”

“那也不能一天睡24小时啊，我就问你，睡不着的时候，在干什么。”任豪的声音感觉有些委屈。

或者说，在张颜齐这里听着，像是撒娇。

“我可能会写些东西，随笔，杂谈，小小说什么的，写着打发时间。”张颜齐回答道：“我以前还蛮想当个撰稿人的，来了宇宙一趟，还遇见这样的剧情，我写写自传，愉悦自己。”

“真的么，给我念一段呗，或者给我讲讲，你写了什么故事。”任豪听着张颜齐的回答，似乎很感兴趣。

“都说是自传了，还不是那些你知道的陈年烂谷子事，没什么好说的。”张颜齐似乎并不太愿意，语气说的有些重，似乎透露着不耐烦。

安静了一会，似乎是不太知道怎么接话。

“所以，你现在还对他意难平喽？”任豪的语气里，似乎有些失望。

“没有，他都把我逼到这里来了，我要是还意难平，那我是有什么受虐癖好么？”张颜齐反驳着，可是听到最后，却发现一点说服力都没有。

“我可以理解的啦，我也很想赵让的，虽然知道我和他已经没有机会了，但还是会很想他，如果当初没有被选到这里，我们俩，现在应该过的挺幸福的。”任豪说的很释然。

“你们家里人不会在意么？”张颜齐听着任豪的话，问了一句。

“在意又怎么样，在意也阻拦不了我们的，我们超级恩爱好么，如果不是因为这样的突然变故，什么都没法把我们分开。”任豪的话里带着满满的少女心，听的张颜齐有点想笑。

“你一直都这么幼稚么，是不是没怎么经过社会的毒打？”张颜齐近乎嘲讽的问了一句：“如果真的有你说的那么容易，我就不会走到今天这一步了。”

“不坚持一下，怎么知道不行呢？”对于感情，任豪总是带着一种近乎偏执的浪漫。

“你说行就行吧。”张颜齐似乎没有再往下辩驳的意思。

“说到这里，你那样离开家里，真的不觉得，他们会担心你么？”任豪问到。

“不会。”张颜齐回答的很干脆：“从他们千方百计拆散我和他的时候，我就意识到了，从小到大，我对于他们来说，不过是一个展示用的产品罢了，他们根本不会在意我的感受，在意的只是别人的眼光和世俗的成见，如果他们有一点点支持理解我的意思，就不会到今天了。”

“你还说我幼稚，我觉得你也挺幼稚的。”任豪听了张颜齐的话，笑出了声：“你这青春疼痛文学式的发言，真的很幼稚很幼稚。”

“我跟你说认真的。”张颜齐似乎对任豪的态度有些不满。

“那我问你，除了那件事，他们有为你做过什么事么，在你还没到那一步的时候，你有没有一个时刻，觉得家庭很温暖很幸福。”任豪笑着问。

“你……”张颜齐刚想骂回去，话却走到嘴边又咽了下去。

他记得很多很多的场景，在那些场景里，他的父母很爱他，他也很爱那个家。

坐跳楼机时握紧的父亲的手，带母亲去看VR电影时被吓了一大跳的母亲和在旁边笑的自己，蒜泥白肉，麻婆豆腐，报专业时不要求自己选择商科，鼓励自己追求梦想选择航空航天，视频聊天时，窄窄的手机屏幕上，父母带着斑的脸……

好像真的，除了那件事之外，他们真的是很好的父母，真的是很爱自己的父母，自己曾经也很爱他们，但是年少无知，习惯了别人的好就觉得理所应当，到最后，就那样离开了他们，连句告别都没说。

“是不是发现，其实他们很爱你啊。”任豪的话戳中了张颜齐的心。

“以前我也觉得，他们怎么那么多破事，后来有一天啊，我爸推掉了一个很重要的会，就是为了来看我的授勋仪式，当时说是黄了一笔几千万的单子，厂里差点把他赶出去，但是他就特别硬气，他就说，单子他可以再拉，但是他宝贝儿子的授勋，一辈子就那么一次，他怎么都不会错过。从那之后，我才发现，原来，这个世界上，会永远疼爱我们的，也只剩他们了。”

似乎是想到了现在的情况，任豪的声音变得有些哽咽。

“五十年了，张颜齐，我问一下你，你们那时候，技术有没有先进到，每个人都是一两百岁啊？”

浩瀚星海是他们的梦想，但是回家，才是他们现在，唯一的渴望。

“当然了，你父母肯定还活着，现在基本大家都是150去自己安乐死，理论上，是想活多久就可以活多久的。”

这次，张颜齐撒了谎。

没有那么神仙的技术，也没有长命百岁的灵药，任豪的父母，没有任何悬念的，肯定已经离开了，但是那一刻，他想着，反正永远都回不去了，倒不如撒个慌，他不想再看任豪伤心了。

“那就好，我没法陪他们长命百岁，但是我现在离上帝这么近，我会祈祷，他们一定会过的很好。”

10

“今天是检验第九天，目前检验过八星系40003个，很抱歉，我还是没有找到你。”

“9是我的幸运数字，这也是我当时为什么选择9号的原因，可惜，这一次，我没那么幸运了。”

“我不知道我的幸运数字是啥，但是我前男友以前帮我测过，他说是7。”

“真的么，那你是79号，就正好是我们俩的幸运数字放在一起。”

“讲真，我以前看你的照片，听你的声音，从来都没想到，你是个少女心这么爆炸的人。”

“你才少女心爆炸，我可没给自己写自传。”

一瞬间，两人没有再说话，只是听着信号接收器里的杂音，那是不知道多远的一颗行星发生了爆炸，扩散出来的能量波，不知道走过了多少光年，来到两个人之间。

“你是不是说，你喜欢陈洁仪？”沉默了一会，任豪开口。

“是啊，怎么了？”张颜齐茫然的盯着落地玻璃外的星系，不算太远的地方，有一颗淡粉色的恒星，散发着微红的光，一共有11颗行星围着它转，而自己面前的信号接收器，淡蓝色的屏幕上，一个点围绕着这颗恒星的第四行星转动着，跳动着蓝色的波浪。

那里，就是他。

“我记得我来的时候，装了一张陈洁仪的《重译》，你要不要听，我放给你听。”任豪还没意识到，在自己的幸运数字那天，张颜齐真的找到了他。

“好啊，先放《心动》吧，我很喜欢《心动》。”张颜齐继续盯着那里，他知道，任豪的技术没法发现他，如果他想，他完全可以，现在就去见他，但是他有些害怕，害怕如果这时候去，一切，就结束了。

“行，我也最喜欢《心动》，当然《遗憾》也不错啦，只不过现在我觉得你听《遗憾》可能会哭鼻子。”任豪将那张古早的唱片放进更古早的播放器，摁了几下，开始放歌。

开头缓缓的钢琴声，诉说着心底最隐秘的故事。

“ 有多久没见你 以为你在哪里  
原来就住在我心底 陪伴着我呼吸  
有多远的距离 以为闻不到你气息  
谁知道你背影这麽长 回头就看到你  
过去让它过去 来不及  
从头喜欢你 白云缠绕着蓝天  
啊~~ 如果不能够永远走在一起  
也至少给我们  
怀念的勇气 拥抱的权利  
好让你明白 我心动的痕迹  
过去让它过去 来不及  
从头喜欢你 白云缠绕着蓝天  
啊~~ 如果不能够永远走在一起  
也至少给我们  
怀念的勇气 拥抱的权利  
好让你明白 我心动的痕迹  
总是想再见你 还试着打探你的消息  
原来你就住在我的身体 守护我的回忆  
dadadadadada~~ 你就在这里 ”

两个人很安静的听着这首来自上个世纪的老歌，陈洁仪的声音暖暖的，既像是年少的心事，又像是错过的无奈。

温和的女声在包围一切的星空中飘荡，两个近在咫尺又远在天边的人，中间也许是浩瀚的宇宙，也许只是一光年的距离。

“张颜齐，你觉得‘过去就让它过去，来不及，从头喜欢你’这三句，应该怎么断句呢？”

“我觉得是，过去虽然很悲伤，我们或许都曾伤害过彼此，但是这些都没必要再想了，因为时间来不及，与其去计较那些，不如花时间，从头再喜欢你一次。”

“我觉得不是，我觉得是，过去就让它过去吧，我们回不去了，我也来不及，再喜欢你一次了，或许是我喜欢上了别人，或许是因为世事不易，我们与其再那样纠缠下去，不如，把曾经的喜欢和心动放在心底，然后各自安好。”

张颜齐听着任豪说的话，脸上轻微笑了笑，似乎是无奈。

“他以前，也是那么说的。”张颜齐开口说：“是不是对你们来说，向前走，放下过去，是一件很容易很容易的事？”

“是么？”任豪的语气似乎有些失落：“我只是觉得，喜欢一个人是很正常的，喜欢上另一个人也是很正常的，我对你心动过，就足够了，至于能不能走下去，那就是缘分了。”

“那你是，不再喜欢赵司令了么？”张颜齐问了出来。

再一次陷入了沉默，任豪没有切歌，《心动》，越听越悲凉。

“我也觉得啊，我可能是喜欢上另一个人了，但是有时候我分不清，到底我是真的喜欢他，还是说，我还是那个执拗的我，我只是为了报复那个离开我的人，毕竟我们俩一起走过了那么多美好的日子，这些，都不是说放下就能放下的。”张颜齐自顾自的说着。

任豪，走到了他心底里最柔软的地方。

“他是个什么样的人啊？”任豪试探地问着。

“他啊，他是个很温柔很温柔的人，虽然比我大一点，但是我上学早，我们还算是青梅竹马吧，他总是很照顾我，像个大哥哥，以前我因为偷拿家里的钱被我妈打的时候，是他安慰我，也是他帮我跟我妈道歉；也是他鼓励我报这个专业，鼓励我去做自己想做的事情。我总觉得，他就是我亲哥，我也是真的，把他当我的亲人来看。”这是张颜齐第一次跟任豪讲那个人的事。

“那他是真的，很喜欢你吧。”

“是啊，我以前也没意识到我喜欢男的，初高中时还谈过好几次恋爱，每次他都会哭，我当时也不能理解，好兄弟有女朋友了，是好事啊，为什么要哭呢？后来我意识到了，他很早很早就喜欢我了，但是他不说，我怎么知道。直到后来我成熟了一点，才意识到他对我，我对他的感情，我们这才走到一起。他啊，就是太逆来顺受了，如果不是这样，他也不会在家里随便施压一下的情况下，就早早结婚。”

任豪沉默的听着，背景音乐已经换成了《遗憾》。

“我也不知道他是怎么想的，那么多年，说放弃就放弃了，我原本觉得，先放弃的那个可能是我，毕竟我喜欢他就是这几年的事，可谁知道，他就那样，随随便便的就听了家里的话。不过也是，从小到大，叛逆的那个都是我，他一直，都是很听话很听话的。”张颜齐的眼角已经有些湿润了，想起旧事，总是不那么容易开心起来。

“可是照你说的，他那么爱你，不可能就那样随随便便的放下吧。”

“我不知道，这个，你要问他了。”

11

“你跟赵司令，是怎么认识的啊？”

第十天，早已找到任豪的张颜齐，并没有再汇报今天看了多少星系，任豪，或许也默认了，今天还是没有找到。

“军队里认识的呗，还能怎么认识的。”任豪回答的很坦然：“他说，他来的第一天，拖着厚重的行李，走过咱们的篮球场上的时候，第一眼就看到了我，并且从那一刻，就决定，一定要把我追到手。”

“也难怪你们俩会在一起，这么偶像剧的剧情确实配得上你的少女心。”张颜齐听着任豪有些矫情的讲述，忍不住吐槽了一句。

“行了，你们青梅竹马的就不要说我们一见钟情的了，都俗套还要比谁更俗套么，喜欢上一个人的过程就那么几种，谁还能搞出花来。”任豪语气里充满不高兴：“想听故事就闭嘴。”

“好好好，我尽量不吐槽，但是如果实在有槽点，我还是会说的。”张颜齐缴械投降。

“当时我哪知道那些东西啊，虽然我心里知道我喜欢男生，但是也没跟身边的人说，我不知道他是怎么看出来的，但是，即使他看出来了，他下定决心了，当时的军纪，也不允许我们俩发生什么吧，所以到最后，他也只能小心翼翼的追我，不能让其他人发现。”任豪提到自己的故事，感觉有些小得意。

“他追你，你就跟他在一起了？”张颜齐问。

“是啊。”任豪倒是很坦然：“他那么优秀，又比我年纪小，长得又高又帅的，怎么都是我配不上他吧，他都主动追我了，我还能怎么办？”

“你也太随意了。”张颜齐还是忍不住，又吐槽了出来：“你喜欢他，跟他在一起，至少要有个理由吧，或者说，他哪个举动，让你觉得，你愿意冒着被上面发现然后开除的风险，跟他在一起呢？”

“我想想。”任豪陷入了沉思。

“比如说我，我印象最深最深的一次，就是有一天，他说他被困在机场，身上所有的钱都被人骗走了，回不了家，借路人的电话让我去接他，我到机场的时候，天上下着小雨，阴沉沉的，他看到我的那一刻，大哭着抱住我，那是我第一次，感觉到我是那么被需要，那时候我就觉得，我这辈子，一定要好好守护他，无论发生什么，都不会放弃的那种。”张颜齐先讲了自己的那个故事，那个埋在心底，感觉有些骄傲的，心动的故事。

“我想到了。”任豪顿了顿：“其实之前他追我的时候，我都没有太在意，但是他跟我表白的时候，他跟我说‘小哥哥，跟我在一起，以后嫁给我好不好’，我遇见他的前24年，从来都没有人，这么跟我说话，可能是我真的太恋爱脑了吧，我当时真的感动的不行，就答应他了。”

“你这个人啊，真的是……”任豪那句话说的很娇很娇，张颜齐听到的时候，也脸红了。

承诺，真的是很打动人很打动人的事。

“怎么了，你想想，如果你前任跟你说，他要嫁给你，你会怎么样？”任豪想到那时候的场景，还是会心动。

“我会觉得，他吃错药了。”张颜齐笑着说了一句：“你倒是提醒我了，我和他好像没有谁跟谁表白，就是自然而然地，就在一起了。”

“你没跟他表白，他怎么知道你跟他在一起了。”任豪听到张颜齐的话，忽然想到了什么。

“我们俩做什么事都在一起啊，一起出去吃饭，一起出去旅游，每天早安晚安，除了因为在大学宿舍没住在一起，还不算在一起啊。”张颜齐有些不太懂任豪的话。

“大哥，我真的是服了你了，你们俩没确认关系，怎么就算恋爱了，你有没有想过，他结婚，是不是可能觉得，你们俩看不到未来了。”任豪越说越激动，似乎找到了张颜齐的根节。

“不就是一个过场嘛，哪有那么夸张。”张颜齐感觉也有些不对，但是表面上还是勉强撑着。

“这很重要好不好？”任豪声音变得很大：“你知不知道，承诺有多重要，你也不想想，你觉得日常就是恋爱的话，那你所做的一切，跟你们俩在没在一起时，有区别么，如果你们还是像以前那样相处，他怎么知道，你心里有他，他怎么知道，你愿意像你刚刚说的那样，永远守护他？”

任豪的话，就像一把刀一样，直直地插进张颜齐的心脏。

如果当初，自己真的告诉他自己很爱他，会不会结果，真的会很不一样。

“对不起。”张颜齐也不知道再跟谁道歉，声音哽咽，眼泪从眼角留下，一滴一滴地砸在衣领上。

“你跟我道歉没用，你跟你自己道歉吧。”任豪说了最后一句话，关掉了信号接收器，似乎真的对张颜齐很失望。

张颜齐知道么？后悔么？他所谓的，放弃曾经过去一切的丝路之旅，倒更像是一场赎罪，一场对自己曾经，弄糟了一切的任性的赎罪。

这是他心底里最真实的想法，他不曾告诉任何人。

错过了，就永远错过了。

上一次是这样，这一次，有可能也是这样。

12

“你知不知道，你是我们很多后辈中，男神级别的人物呢，有好多小姑娘，每天对着你的照片意淫呢。”

昨晚闹得有些尴尬，张颜齐半带着讨好的语气，开始了和任豪第十一天的对话。

“你还没找到么？”任豪显然还在生气。

你有多在乎一个人，就会多在乎，他幸不幸福。

“没找到，但是最迟最迟，也就是后天了。”张颜齐盯着信号接收器上跳动的蓝色符号，依然选择不告诉他。

“真的是太灾了，没想到还是到了最后才找到。”任豪听着张颜齐的解释，逐渐缓和下来。

“那个，昨晚的事，是我不对，我知道错了，只是，没法挽回了，我之后，如果喜欢一个人，一定会告诉他的。”张颜齐给任豪道歉，像是之前因为这件事错过的，是任豪。

“你知道就行。”听到张颜齐这样说，任豪似乎消了气：“你答应我一件事，等到了殖民地，给人家发个信息，把你的情况说清楚，虽然没法挽回什么了，但是，至少，让人家知道。”

“这个，就算了吧。”张颜齐觉得，自己没法答应任豪的这个要求：“他已经过上了自己的生活，而且生活的很好很好，相信他早晚会想明白的，他背后骂我也好，怨我也好，我接着，因为是我不对，如果我这时候告诉他，那我岂不是，毁了他好不容易走出来的生活。”

张颜齐小心翼翼的分析着，有理有据。

“好吧，你说得对，是我刚才没考虑周全。”任豪意识到自己刚才提的是个昏招。

“那你，到了殖民地，会打给赵司令么？”张颜齐问道。

“不会的，你的那位走没走出来我不知道，但是他，五十年了，可能早就忘了我了吧，我也不想，再打扰他的生活了。”任豪摇摇头。

“那你打算怎么办？”张颜齐试探着问到。

“不知道，先到了再说吧，走一步看一步，或许，继续在宇宙里探索吧。”任豪也没想清楚未来。

“那你要不要，跟我一起，找一个新的殖民地，我们一起建设，就是你和他曾经说过的那种，不会因为我们的身份而被歧视的伊甸园。”

张颜齐鼓起勇气，说出了那句他想说很久的话。

空气变得很安静，安静的，张颜齐只能听到自己扑通扑通的心跳声。

“你是在跟我表白么？”任豪的声音变得很软：“如果是的话，我的回答是好；如果不是的话，你带我到殖民地的时候，我就把你扔进宇宙里。”

张颜齐笑了出来，笑得声音很大很大，不知道是不是幸福。

“你笑什么，回答我的问题。”任豪显然害羞了。

“当然是啦，就像我跟你说的，我喜欢一个人，我一定会告诉他，所以，我喜欢你，我告诉你了。”张颜齐的语气变得无比认真。

“我真的很喜欢你，梦想，家庭，生活，我想和你，继续走下去，虽然今天第是我们认识第十一天，但是我总觉得，我们像是认识了很久很久一样，所以，我的睡美人，跟我在一起吧，我会带你去看这个宇宙，当你累的时候，就到一个从没有人类踏足的地方，你和我一起，建设一个只属于我们的家。”

张颜齐从来没想过自己会说那么多肉麻的话，但是就像他曾说过的一样，这一次，他不想错过了。

“好吧，你赢了，你找到我的时候，我跟你走，还不行么？”

另一面的任豪，说的好像很无奈，但是只有他自己知道，自己等那句话，等了多久。

他也不知道，他是从什么时候开始等的。或许从一开始，从张颜齐的声音出现在他那台很久没有讯号的接收器时，他就已经，等到了那个会带他离开的英雄。

这个宇宙大的可怕，可是你刚好出现在我的生命里，你和我喜欢一样的歌，有一样的梦想，经历过一样的过去，你会吐槽我，会逗我开心，也会安慰我，容忍我的任性，会日复一日的寻找我，终有一天带我离开这无尽的环游……

如果这都不算缘分，那大概世间就没有缘分这种东西了。

“张颜齐，我问你，你说很多后辈对着我的照片想入非非，你当初，有没有做过什么不好的事情？”任豪红着脸，问张颜齐。

“没有，我正直善良，品学兼优，绝对没有想入非非。”

“那你怎么，就对别人的想法那么清楚？万一人家只是感叹一句呢？”

13

“我找到你了，你看到我了么？”

这句话像是一句最动听的情话，从信号接收器里跳出来。

任豪此时刚做完晚饭，听到这句话，赶紧跑到了巨大的驾驶舱前，透明的玻璃外，巨大圆柱体航天器，外围的太阳能板转动着，正中间的玻璃窗前，站着一个穿着蓝衣服的男人。

任豪设置好对接系统，紧张地站在连接口，等待着飞船完成对接。

轰隆轰隆的，原本安静的环境，一瞬间变得嘈杂，却让已经受够寂静的两个人，心跳变得很快很快。

轰隆声逐渐变小，随着一声泄气，通道仓的光，变成了绿色。

打开门，张颜齐就站在对面，简单的深蓝色便装，刘海有些长了，随意的耷拉在头上，一双下垂眼，一张猫咪唇，此时正笑着看自己。

咣当几步，张颜齐紧紧地抱住了任豪。

“你头比我想象中大好多啊。”

“哈哈哈后悔了吧，可是没后悔药了。”

“谁说我后悔了。”

“你怎么比照片上胖那么多？”

“嫌我胖？分手吧。”

“不不不，我喜欢胖一点的，抱起来舒服。”

张颜齐紧紧地抱着任豪，像是永远都不想松开了。

“我要亲你喽？”张颜齐凑到任豪耳边，轻轻地说。

任豪没有回答，但是他的身体，也没有抵抗，轻轻的依偎在张颜齐怀里，闭上了眼睛。

柔软的双唇带着淡淡的柠檬香气，清冽，微酸带甜，传递着另一个人的体温。

“还喷香水了？”张颜齐轻轻放开怀里的任豪，晶莹的唾液拉出一条细线。

“哪有，只是吃了个柠檬而已。”任豪的脸红的像是熟透了的水蜜桃。

“你们飞船上还有柠檬啊，不过我不喜欢吃酸的，你喜欢吃酸的么？”张颜齐又亲了上去，没有要给任豪反应的空间。

一只手往下摸，捏住了任豪的屁股。

“现在不可以。”任豪推开张颜齐。

“怎么了？”张颜齐有些不解。

“我给你做了菜啊，吃完，晚上再说。”任豪娇滴滴的挣开张颜齐，拉着他往仿生厨房走。

番茄炒蛋，青椒肉丝，两碗米饭，看着油光闪闪的卖相，青椒炒的有些糊了，鸡蛋又感觉没熟。

“看来以后把你娶回家，还得自己做饭。”张颜齐猜到任豪做饭可能一般，但没想到，这么一般。

“对对对，你还欠我一顿饭，快点做，要不然晚上别想碰我。”

认识十天，见面第一次，可能是因为这个宇宙只有他们两个人，一瞬间，亲密的像是热恋中的情侣。

张颜齐打开旁边的冷库，从里面拿出一块豆腐，一小块五花肉和一罐辣椒酱，随便翻几下，一盘麻婆豆腐上桌了。

“尝尝，这是我们家的独门手艺，麻婆豆腐，我妈教我做的。”张颜齐用勺子舀起一大勺，喂到任豪嘴边。

眼前闪着油光的豆腐，红色的辣椒，黑色的花椒，白色的豆腐，散发着令人垂涎的香气。任豪一口吸进去，滚烫的豆腐让他差点跳起来，全身乱晃，平静下来，鲜香咸辣，确实美味。

“好吃吧！”张颜齐看着被烫的手足无措的任豪，忍不住笑出了声：“我说了，我做饭一绝，有没有更爱我了？”

“没有。”任豪翻了一个白眼：“我做的也很好好吧。”

嘴上那么说，却还是情不自禁，又舀了一勺。

“张颜齐，你见到我的第一眼，想的是什么啊？有没有失望或者什么的。”任豪就着豆腐扒饭，边吃边问道。

“见到你的第一眼啊，你是说在地球上还是在这里啊？”张颜齐夹了一口任豪做的番茄炒蛋。

“都说说看。”

“地球上，肯定就是帅了，也没别的，毕竟是几十年前的老年人了；这里的话，还是帅，以及，想着娶回家这么漂亮一个老婆，会不会被别人嫉妒啊。”

张颜齐以前不会这么说话，但不知道怎么的，现在的他，似乎想把以前所有欠下的那些情话，全部说出来。

“你正常点说话好不好，不要老是这样。”任豪刚褪下去的脸又红了。

“我以为你很喜欢呢？多浪漫啊。”张颜齐有些搞不懂，希望他主动的是你，现在，让他变回正常的又是你。

“肉麻的话两个人在一起的时候说就好啦，没必要每天都说的。”任豪声音越来越娇：“喜欢是喜欢，可是，万一你说完了，以后怎么办，所以，还是偶尔有一句最好。”

“可是现在，这么大的宇宙，不是只有我们两个人么？”

窗外的星海依然浩瀚，粉红色恒星，究竟是哪里呢？

“那也别老说，这样，一天至少说一句，最多说五句，不能不说，也不能多说，好不好？”任豪认真的和张颜齐约定着。

“好的，我都听你的。”

也许真的是孤独的太久，也许真的是错过太多，也许真的是不知道未来在哪里，现在的张颜齐，只想好好爱，用一切去爱。

“不要捏那里，很痒。”任豪胳膊勾在张颜齐的脖子后面，瓷白色的身体散发着牛奶的光芒，张颜齐将任豪两腿分开，舌头轻轻地，舔着任豪的身体。

“我还是第一次，没有经验，你多见谅。”张颜齐笨拙的模仿着自己曾看到的事。

“我也是。”任豪的声音很小：“你轻一点啊。”

张颜齐听到这里，愣住了，停下了来回抚摸的手，盯着任豪的眼睛。

“你干嘛那样看着我啊，他那时候才刚成年唉，倒是你更奇怪吧，也难怪人家离开你。”任豪被看的有些不好意思，解释着。

听到离开两个字，原本在兴致上的张颜齐，又被泼了一盆冷水。

遗憾像是空气，会随时随地陪伴着你，从出生到死亡。

“对不起，我不该提他的。”任豪意识到自己类比错了，向张颜齐道歉。

这一刻，是张颜齐第一次感觉到，他可以move on 了。

“我这次，该做的都做了，你不会离开我了吧？”张颜齐的眼睛里有温柔的光。

“不会的，我说了我跟你走，我一辈子，到死都不会离开你的。”

初尝禁果滋味，两人都有些头晕目眩，张颜齐没坚持太久，任豪也疼得受不了，可是当回甘来的时候，便明白了这禁果的滋味。

完事已不知道是几次之后的事，张颜齐从背后搂着任豪的腰，轻轻舔着他的蝴蝶骨。

“张颜齐，你说为什么，我总觉得，像是在哪里见过你。”

“我也是，可是，我确实比你小54岁啊。”

“是啊，也不知道为什么，要在以前，要是认识十几天就到现在，我一定会觉得我疯了。”

“可能是因为，我们就是彼此寻找的那颗行星吧。”

14

“怎么样，你那里带的工具，能修好么？”

任豪披着一张淡蓝色的毛巾毯子，问此时正在捯饬信号定位的张颜齐。

“差不多，我待会回去拿点工具，然后出去一趟，今天应该能修好，完成定位，我就能带你去最近的那个殖民地。”张颜齐起身，似乎胸有成竹。

“那就好，辛苦了。”任豪勾下身子，亲了张颜齐一下。

“你说，我们现在突然出现，会不会吓他们一跳。”张颜齐诡异地笑了一下。

“肯定的，特别是我们，活蹦乱跳地出现在他们面前，以前看那些电影，最后逃生的人，都有一种逃出生天，终于得救的感觉，大喘着气，感觉从鬼门关转了一圈回来一样，结果我们不仅像是没事人一样，可能还吃胖了，他们肯定大跌眼睛。”任豪畅想着到达殖民地时的情形，忍不住笑出了声。

“你说，我们要怎么跟他们说我们的故事呢？”张颜齐听着也笑了起来，顽皮地捉弄别人，总是男孩子的天性。

“嗯……我想想。”任豪眼睛往上抬，似乎真的很认真在思考：“我觉得可以编个故事，比如说，我被困在时空缝隙里，然后逃出来的时候，已经过了五十年，刚好遇见你，你带着我，一起找到了这个地方。”

“你这个太平常了。”张颜齐说：“应该这么说，我突然收到一个来自过去的信号，我们两个人，在不同的时间维度，爱上了彼此，然后为你救你，我毅然决然进入了时间，把你拉了出来，一起到了现在，这样才惊心动魄。”

“对对对，而且一定要绘声绘色，可以说，我在经过时间缝隙的时候，变得很老很老，又老又丑，但是你并没有抛弃我，依然很爱很爱我，后来发现是因为经过了时间错乱，你矫正了时间错乱，我又变回了现在的样子。”任豪也很兴奋，仿佛已经得救了一般。

“你可别，你要是变老了，我马上跑路。”张颜齐调笑了一句。

“你……”任豪知道张颜齐只是在开玩笑，但还是装作很生气，伸出手就要打他，张颜齐也不躲闪，只是抬起胳膊挡住。

轻轻的拍一下，任豪怎么舍得真的用力打。

“好了，我待会去找零件，你去煮火锅，我们晚上吃火锅，好不好？”张颜齐抱住任豪，亲了他的额头一下，起身准备回到自己的飞船。

最后一个零件组装完毕，看着丝路9号的定位仪器发出运行正常的绿光，张颜齐释然的笑了，这是他第一次，没有在执外勤时，感到那股压抑与孤独，因为他知道，这一次，有个人在等他回去。

天线有规律地转动着，太空里听不到轰隆轰隆的声音，远处，是那颗粉色的恒星，他们此刻，正绕着它，缓缓转动，黑色的宇宙不再无涯，而像是漫天的星空，张颜齐第一次体会到，任豪告诉他的那种，被星空包围的感觉。

再次回到飞船内，火锅的香味已经充满了整个飞船，一切，仿佛来到了成都闷热的盛夏，温暖的空气里飘散着辣椒和花椒的味道，脱下厚重的宇航服，飞船中央，任豪穿着蓝色的宇航便服，坐在桌子旁，桌子上，火锅冒着热气，旁边摆放着肉和蔬菜。

“欢迎回来，辛苦啦。”任豪笑着看张颜齐：“去洗个澡吧，我等你。”

“等等，我回去拿个好东西。”张颜齐卖了个关子，先通过连接隧道，回到了79号。

仓库里翻了半天，最终找到了那瓶红酒。

“火锅配红酒，你也真是想的出来。”任豪看着抱着一瓶红酒回来的张颜齐，明面上吐槽了一句，心底里却不知道有多欢喜：“有啤酒么，我们都是喝啤酒。”

“有就不错了，别挑三拣四的。”张颜齐拿出两个杯子，紫红色的液体如同绸带般丝滑，缓缓流进杯子里。

热气翻腾，酒精扩散，窗外是浩瀚星海，窗内，是只属于两个人的世界。

“现在，代孕已经挺普遍的吧。”几杯红酒下了肚，一锅火锅见了底，任豪脸色泛红，带着微醺的目光，盯着张颜齐。

“技术上没什么问题，怎么了，都想到孩子了？”张颜齐笑得很开心很开心。

“那就行，孩子肯定是要生的，你一个我一个。”任豪鼓着腮帮子，娇憨的可爱。

“生就生吧，生了你养。”张颜齐靠在椅子后辈，目光涣散：“反正我觉得，我当不好一个好爸爸。”

“为什么这么说？”任豪一只手支着脸，笑着问张颜齐。

“控制不好度，不知道什么时候管的太多了，什么时候管的太少了，我对我自己都把握不好，就更别说去管孩子了。”张颜齐解释也解释不清楚，只能说个大概。

“没事的，谁还能天生会做父母呢，还不都是，一点一点学的。”

“万一做错了呢，就像我一样，明明只有一件事，我对他们，就忘记了之前做过的很多事。”

“可是你现在不还是想起来了不是吗，等他们长大了，也都会想起来的。”

15

“准备好了么？”

张颜齐看了一眼任豪，摁下面前屏幕上的那个按钮，就能够定位到当前的位置，就能够随之，找到最近的那个殖民地和空间站。

“我准备好了，你呢？”

“我也是。”

张颜齐缓缓摁下面前的按钮，蓝色的光向上打通，转到立体投影仪上，星系被瞬间重建。

“好像不太对。”张颜齐看着眼前的星系，脸色苍白。

“怎么了，我们是飞的太远，已经没有很近的殖民地了么？”任豪也有些惴惴不安。

“这里是牛顿第sgh12星系，如果我没有记错，这里是为数不多的，有适合人类生存的地区，它的第三卫星和第四卫星，都有我们的殖民地。”张颜齐缓缓说到。

“可是……”任豪很不解，虽然感觉这里的恒星很温和，适宜人类居住，但是，并没有看到殖民地啊。

“发现这里的是丝路34号，建设的也是他们。”张颜齐全身发抖：“但是他们并没有出现，我也没有找到殖民地。”

“你的意思是，上面骗了我们？”任豪充满不可思议。

“我的意思是，不是你睡了50年，而是我，穿越了。”张颜齐终于解开了那个困扰了他许久的问题，可是解开这个问题的代价，太大了。

“所以，现在不是2079年，而是2029年？”任豪有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“2029年，没有补给站，没有殖民地，我们唯一的归途，就是回地球，而这个地方，以我们的补给，根本回不去。”张颜齐全身颤抖，他也没有想到，故事的结局，会是这样。

任豪咣当一声坐在地上，面如死灰。

本以为未来很美好，两个人规划了很多很多的故事，可到最后，都只剩死路一条。

“我再确认一下。”张颜齐显然不愿意死心，可是反复调试，无论多少次，结果都一样，都是那么令人崩溃。

“没事的。”任豪轻轻趴在张颜齐肩上，小声跟他说：“能遇见你，已经很幸运了，我们还可以一起，好好生活一段时间的。”

张颜齐一拳砸在桌子上，眼泪不争气的往下流。

“对不起，我没法带你出去了。”张颜齐趴在任豪怀里，哭的像是受了委屈的孩子。

“真的没事的，至少这样，我们真的实现了，和彼此生活一辈子啊。”任豪的声音也颤抖着，他也没想好该如何接受这一切，但是眼下，却只能接受了。

“不，我不允许，我不允许我们俩到此为止。”张颜齐抬起身来：“我去检查一下我的航天日志，说不定，我能找到可以完成时空跳跃的方法，能找到，我们穿越到未来，就能找到了。”

张颜齐如同疯了一般往79号跑，任豪想拦也拦不住。

“航空日志……”张颜齐嘴里念念有词，一篇一篇的翻看着79号所有的经历，试图从中寻找蛛丝马迹，找到时空穿越的秘密。

任豪远远地望着张颜齐，眼神里不知道蕴含着什么东西。

“张颜齐，我记得你说过，第三第四行星，是可以居住的吧，反正我们本来的目的，就是为了找到一个适合居住的地方，我们找一颗，就我们两个人，用带来的建设设备，说不定可以自己建设，然后等到他们呢？”

“可是那样，要等十几年，我们真的活不下去的。”张颜齐否认了这个提案。

“可是时空穿梭，万一真的又发生了什么，怎么办？”任豪说出了自己的疑虑。

“不会的，你相信我，我一定找到一个合适的办法，我一定带你离开这里。”张颜齐咬着牙，执着的翻看着航天日志。

看到最后一天的航天日志，之前的显示都还算正常，只有在这一天，显示了超负荷加速，一次性用光了所有的储存太阳能，以超级速度撞击了室女座的某个行星，然后显示有经过外部轻微撞击损伤，然后自己就被唤醒了。

“和我猜的差不多，超级速度，撞击潜在的时空节点。”张颜齐喃喃自语。

“还是那个原理是么，高速状态下时间会变慢？”任豪听着张颜齐的分析，也提出了自己的想法：“但是，那样，最多也只能做到保持自己的时间不变，没法回到过去啊。”

“利用虫洞就可以，如果在超高速状态下经过虫洞，就可以在虫洞的另一端，随意到任何一个时间，过去，未来，全部随机。”张颜齐说着最新的理论。

“可是，怎么出来呢，万一没出来呢？”任豪那个时代，还不能接受虫洞穿梭。

“我的飞船可以，我们平时，就是利用虫洞进行超远距离穿梭的，把你的飞船上的供给拿到我的飞船上，我带你穿梭虫洞。”张颜齐找到了关键的症结，十分高兴。

“那还剩最后一个问题，我们必须停留在附近，这附近，有虫洞么？”

16

“这附近，有虫洞么？”

听到这个问题的时候，张颜齐傻了。

因为他忽然想到，那颗粉红色的恒星，为何如此熟悉了。

人类第一次实现人造虫洞，就是在这里。

一艘专制的飞船，从最外围的行星开始飞起，连续利用引力弹弓效应，最终砸在中央恒星上，高速碰撞带来的破坏力，让这颗诱人的粉红色行星迅速崩塌，火光炸裂，逐渐塌方成一个黑色的虫洞。

不多不少，刚好只能进行同区域的时空穿梭，别的什么都干不了。

“那当时驾驶飞船的那些叔叔阿姨们呢？”

“他们会永远留在一个没有时间的地方，也不知道是死亡还是存活，每一秒都是上一秒，除了他们的意识，周围的一切，都不会再发生任何变化。”

“那他们还回得来么，我真的好喜欢小王哥哥。”

“那齐齐你，就要好好学习，等到未来你找到了什么尖端的科技，就能够把他们从那里救出来了。”

张颜齐也不能理解，当时那些人，用自己的余生去换一个人造虫洞的原因是什么，后来想想，或许是神棍，带着某些宗教与科学混杂的情绪，或许只是觉得，在那里永远生存，终将会有一条，有个人来救他们，出来后，他们就是人类的英雄；或许只是最单纯的，像任豪说的那样，那时的宇航员，还带着航天精神，还带着英雄情结吧。

宇宙没有夜晚，只有睡觉的时间。

任豪躺在张颜齐怀里，一页一页地翻看着张颜齐写的那本自传。

“小豪。”张颜齐犹豫了一会，最终还是做出了那个决定。

“怎么了？”任豪静静感受这张颜齐胸前心脏的跳动，平淡地问他。

“你还有什么特别想跟我一起做，但是还没做的事情么？”张颜齐的口吻很温柔。

任豪一下子起身，想了半天，然后又躺回了张颜齐的怀里。

“以后的话，还有很多啦，一起养个孩子啊，一起装修房间啊，一起出去旅行啊；但是现在啊，我想和你一起把这个故事写完，就是最后的，属于我们俩的故事。”任豪指了指张颜齐的那本自传。

“好，我们一起把他写完。”

后来的故事里，张颜齐告诉任豪，他有办法创造一个只能通过时间的虫洞，但是代价是，他需要驾驶着任豪的飞船，去碰撞中央的恒星，而一旦完成了碰撞，在有更好的科技之前，他可能永远回不来了。

张颜齐做好了牺牲的准备，但是任豪怎么可能同意。

所以两人大吵了一架，任豪很生气，把自己飞船上的供给拿过来后，自己炸掉了自己的飞船。

最后，两个人好好商量了一晚，互吐衷肠，互诉爱意，最终决定，利用丝路79号原本携带的殖民地建设系统，选择气候更好的第三行星，在那里驻扎安居，等待着未来，有个人来发现他们。

飞行器咣当一声砸在地上，基地建设装置自动启动，一间虽然不大，但是设备一应俱全，能源全靠光能的小屋建好了。

任豪和张颜齐很开心的在那里过了十几年，他们采集着周围野生的，或是见过或是没见过的食物，他们日出而作，日落而息，他们很认真的装点了自己的那个小空间，带上了足够的装备，去探索了这个新的星球上广袤的天地。

“我很后悔那时没有带相机，如果带了相机，就可以记录下，他最美好的笑容了。”已经年迈的张颜齐，向记者缓缓讲述着。

“那后来任先生呢？”记者言辞恳切，张颜齐的故事令他动容，此时眼中已有泪花。

“后来他啊，人不过就是生老病死嘛，生病了，没有药，也很正常。”张颜齐说的很坦然很坦然：“到底来说，你们来的太晚，如果来的早一点，就能见到他了，他真的是我见过，长得最好看的人。”

“谢谢您，张先生，谢谢您带给我们这么美的爱情故事，我相信您的故事报道出来后，肯定能为这个国家的立法做出很大的贡献的。”记者感谢了张颜齐。

身后的男孩扶起张颜齐，拄着拐杖，缓缓往门外走去。

“爹，你跟他们讲的，都是真的么？”男孩问张颜齐到：“如果你和父亲真的是这样，那为什么，咱们中间的恒星，还是虫洞呢？”

“宇宙这么千变万化，你问我，我怎么知道。”张颜齐猛烈的咳嗽了几声，颤颤巍巍地往外走着。

“你那个技术研发的怎么样了啊。”张颜齐问身边的小儿子。

“正在攻坚期了，我相信肯定可以做到的。”男孩继承了张颜齐的脑子，也继承了他一生的志向。

“那就好，虫洞的时间里啊，有好多好多人呢，如果能把他们带回来，你爹这辈子啊，就没算白活。”

17

“张颜齐，你看到这里的时候，我已经离开了，我知道你肯定想着自己去撞虫洞，所以才会在昨晚，那么认真的跟我讲怎么用这艘飞船穿梭虫洞，跟我讲穿梭出去后怎么和殖民地建立联系，可是啊，你还是太笨了，你怎么就知道，我一定猜不出你要做什么呢？不好意思，这次你又输了，我猜出来了。”

“张颜齐，你说说你，我又没说不愿意跟你过日子，一起到最近的那个星球上生活不好么，就像你故事里写的那样，筚路蓝缕，虽然艰辛，但到底是我们两个人一起，我们还可以有很多年很多年的快乐日子，可是你啊，就非要执着于那个虫洞，我知道，如果今天我不去，哪怕你答应了我一起去行星上生活，你也会自己去撞，也会给我撞出那个虫洞来，何必呢，真的是到现在，都没理解你的脑回路。”

“张颜齐，今天是我们俩认识第23天，这23天多谢你的照顾，多谢你说过的那些情话，这些我都记在脑子里，你跟我说，即使在时间边缘，人的意识也是可以永远活动着的是吧，那就好，我怕我会忘了，好在不会，我还有跟你的这23天，在时间缝隙里，等着你的那些日子里，我会一遍一遍的回味，回味我们俩在一起的时光，也会畅想我们俩的未来。”

“张颜齐，我知道这样听起来会有些自私，但是你可不可以答应我，不要再另外找一个人了啊，虽然之后的很长一段日子我没法陪着你，但是我真的做不到大度，真的做不到，想着你已经和另一个人在一起了，去完成我们一起约好做的那些事，虽然这样你可能会寂寞一点，但寂寞是好事，你要好好努力，我等着你把我救出来的那天。”

“张颜齐，我喜欢你。”

第一重，第二重，第三重，第四重，第五重，第六重，第七重，第八重，第九重，最后一重。

十层引力弹弓，带着丝路9号，如同一颗绚烂的流星，发着最灿烂的火光，撞向了中间的恒星。

张颜齐再次醒来的时候，那颗粉色的恒星，已经变成了无尽的黑色，散发着虫洞才有的，无边的黑色。

张颜齐听着任豪留给他的录音，跪在飞船中央，放声大哭。

年少的轻狂 迟暮的伤  
都等着被他原谅  
原来你就是我赎罪的渴望  
年少的轻狂 迟暮的伤  
都等着被他原谅  
原来你就是我回去的地方

张颜齐没有选择进入虫洞，他像那个故事一样，来到了第三行星，在那里，一个人，完成着他对任豪的承诺。

他也不知道为什么这么做，或许是知道，任豪就在那颗粉色恒星所留下的虫洞里，而自己离开一下，或许就再也找不到他了。

“两个人，就像宇宙中的两个星球，在飞行中，发着不同的光，他们在试探，在寻找，有时候，遇到的光太强，两颗星球都会受伤，有的时候，遇到的光太弱，没法吸引起来，只有他们遇到彼此，才会刚刚好，不强不弱，互相吸引，变成双星，然后连接着彼此，互相环游。”

“可能是因为，我们就是彼此寻找的那颗行星吧。”

一光年之外，围绕着你环行，这样，你也不会孤独吧。

作者后续：

我一直在想，什么样的故事，是只属于79两人的。

我很不喜欢大多数同人的一点是，他的故事，是可以直接换头的。今天写的可以是这两个人，明天把名字一改，连人物性格都不需要变化，就变成了另一对cp的故事。

这样的文章不是不好，是没有意义，写你是你，写他是他，连贴脸都算不上。

所以我在想，如果我去写79，他们会怎么交流，他们会发生什么样的故事，这个故事，是不是只属于这两个人的。

《光年之外》构思的很早很早，甚至早于《红昭愿》，在《饥饿游戏》刚完结的那时候吧，可是它很难写，不仅是因为那时我对南颜有一种近乎偏执的感情，也是因为那时候，我对9这个人，包括我对7，是很不了解的，所以我也不知道，真正符合他们的故事，应该是什么样的。

后来在这个圈子里泡久了，看了越来越多的文章，也补了越来越多的物料，才发现，哦，原来他们是这样，他们也可以这样。

我经常觉得，老九平时看起来经常是个老大爷，也会搞一些大风自拍，篮球XX之类震撼我全家的糊作非为行为，但是我总能get到他，特别特别少女的一面。所以我经常说，我搞9花，跟搞超越妹妹一样，一方面觉得这人真的钢铁直男，一方面，又总能找到这种钢铁直男背后，跳脱的粉红色少女心。

所以这篇文章里，我对他的表现，跟我以前的写的东西，会很不一样。就像我说的，我只能描述我看到的，我理解到的他们的样子，我对他们的印象在逐渐变化，我的文章，我文章里的他们，也会逐渐变化。

回到文章本身来，这篇文章，我是听着《推开世界的门》写完的，写完后给周围的人看，他们说，看到最后，脑子里放出来的是《水星记》，我看了一下，确实《水星记》更贴合整个文章的氛围，但我还是更喜欢《推开世界的门》，就像这首歌最后的唱的那一段“原来你就是我，赎罪的渴望”，这是我这篇文章想表达的核心，不知道你能不能理解到。

其实更多的，这还是我一直强调的那个观点，这是一个关注两个人为什么会相爱的故事，其实相爱无非是缘分三观，既然有了缘分，那三观呢，和爱人见面的时候难免要聊天，聊什么，只能慢慢深入，从外到内，直到三观，这才是正常的，和彼此交过心了，才会走到最后。

叫《光年之外》，是因为我原本是写了一个类似《太空旅客》那样宏大的科技型泰坦尼克的悲壮爱情故事，后来否掉了，还是选了一个很小人物，很稀松平常的故事，虽然这其中也有对英雄，对亲人，对前任等很多问题的探讨和私货，但是更多的，还是希望大家能了解，为什么两个人，会爱上彼此。

两周没有更文了，享用愉快。


End file.
